


The downside of dating Karolina dean

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Dating Karolina Dean is a wonderful experience but it has some downsides as well....





	The downside of dating Karolina dean

Most people would give their left kidney to be able to date Karolina Dean and after dating her for the last six months Nico could in fact confirm that she is more then worth a kidney. Karolina was the most amazing, loving and caring girlfriend. She was a dream come true and Nico was thankful everyday that she was her girlfriend. But….there were some downsides of dating Karolina Dean as well

The first downside was how just damn tall Karolina was. Her gorgeous girlfriend was a full on Amazon which made making out problematic. Especially since her girlfriend was incredibly affectionate. On their third week of dating Karolina had actually sprained her neck while trying to kiss Nico. Her Levator scapulae had been in a bad condition and she had to take it very easy for a week until the inflammation went down and it took several more weeks for it to completely heal .So Nico had limited their (upright) make out sessions and had resorted to wearing high heels pretty much all the time. The problem was not fully solved but at least Karolina wouldn’t have chronic neck pain. 

But making out was not the only problem. Cuddling and sleeping together was also a problematic due to their sizable difference. See the problem was yet again that no matter if asleep or awake Karoline was VERY affectionate. When it came to sleeping this meant that Karolina practically engulfed her with her body. Nico felt as if a huge koala had embraced her. This felt wonderful when they were cuddling but when there were sleeping? More then once Nico would wake up in the middle of night really needing to pee but being completely imprisoned by Karolina’s arms and legs and she felt guilty about having to wake up her girlfriend. So Nico tended to be the big spoon most of the time (but only most of the time. Occasionally if felt really good to be the little spoon)

 

A second downside of dating Karolina Dean was just how goddamn beautiful she was. Nico absolutely appreciated the fact that she was dating a living goddess. What she didn’t appreciate is how everybody else treated Karolina. She could deal with the fact that every man (and quite a few women) seemed to be drooling at the sight of her girlfriend. She could even deal with the way many many people outright hit on Karolina in front of her. What she couldn’t deal was the harassment. A lot of people didn’t just limit themselves to drooling over Karolina. No they outright made disgusting comments, cat called her and some even dared to touch her. These people drove Nico into a blind rage. She had gotten into over seven outright fights since the start of their relationship. Don’t get her wrong. Nico was a girl and she had of course experienced harassment before but it was nowhere near what Karolina seemed to be getting every day. Creeps came out of the woodwork as soon as she appeared and the fact that she was resigned with this just drove Nico into an even bigger rage. Karolina deserved so much better then this

A second side effect of Karolina’s beauty was that Nico had become a bit more insecure about herself. Nico knew she was pretty, she was a confidant young woman and yet Karolina was literally the epitome of western beauty. She was the ideal. Every movie,every magazine, every single message directed towards girls since a very young age was that they had to look like Karolina. Nico couldn’t help but have moments where she felt slightly inferior. Especially early in the mornings. Karolina always woke up looking like a Disney princess, even when she had only a few hours of sleep, even when she was recovering after a battle. Nico on the other felt the swamp monster early in the mornings and needed at least half an hour to feel like a human. Of course Karolina was always there to soothe her insecurities, always telling her how gorgeous she is, always looking at her as if she hung the moon

The third downside of dating Karolina Dean was just how much she had her shit together. Every morning Karolina would start with doing a hundred pushups and hundred crunches. She would repeat this at noon and before bed. And whenever she had the spare time she would do a 5k run. She would clean the apartment every week, cook amazing meals. She even did their taxes for god’s sake(taxes had been a horrible surprise after they took their parents down). Karolina Dean was a functioning adult who had her shit together. Nico still had a hard time making a doctor’s appointment without feeling awkward about it

Even though she was actually several months older then Karolina she felt immature compared to her. It was a bit embarrassing to try and emulate Karoline on how to be an adult but honestly once she got over her initial embarrassment…, it felt kind of wonderful actually. Karolina was patient, kind and never made fun of her no matter what she needed help with. There was no better teacher to lead her to adulthood then her girlfriend

The fourth downside of dating Karolina Dean was just how extra she was. She took her on elaborate dates, she bought her flowers, she wrote her poems. Karolina had always gone the extra mile for her friends, hell she nearly died defending them all from Jonah just a week after they rekindled their friendship. As a girlfriend went even further to make Nico always feel like the most special girls on the planet(and by the gods she succeeded)

When thanks to a forgotten yoga mat Nico had found out that Karolina had been lying to her about going to yoga for the last four months she hadn’t been jealous or angry. She was probably a love sick fool but she just couldn’t believe that Karolina would ever cheat or betray her in any way. No Nico had been anxious. Extremely anxious because four months of sneaky Karolina activity must have meant that she was planning something, something huge. Her mind kept going over all the conversations she had with Karolina. She had mentioned something about a cruise around the world? Nico wasn’t sure if her stomach could handle four months in a ship but there were meds for this right? Wait didn’t Karolina mention something about dogs? Were they getting a dog? Was she ready for the responsibility of being a dog owner!? And that’s when her mind remembered something else. Karolina reading an article about in vitro gametogenesis a process through which two women could have a biological child together. She nearly had a panic attack at the thought. By the gods did Karoline want to have children!?? What was happening! She was not ready to be a mom. Was she!?

She might have spent the rest of the week kinda freaking out over the possibilities to the point where she forgot her own birthday. Luckily for her this was when Karolina revealed what she had been doing. Her girlfriend had been learning Japanese in secret and of course planning a trip for both of them to Japan. Nico had been touched by the amazing gesture but she also low key panicked because she had no idea how to explain to her girlfriend that she didn’t actually know Japanese. She always meant to learn it but due to a combination of laziness and the fact that her not knowing Japanese really pissed off her mother she never got around to it. She knew maybe half a dozen phrases but that was it. Great she was going to have to learn Japanese now wasn’t she? Oh well with Karolina as a tutor maybe it won’t be this as hard

The fifth and worst downside of dating Karolina Dean was Nico’s current experience. She was surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper and had dozens of open tabs on her laptop. For a week now she had been faced with the biggest problem of her life. Even bigger then stopping their evil parents. Namely how do you plan the perfect proposal worth for the girl of your dreams?


End file.
